Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video conferencing, and, in particular, to an interactive video conferencing apparatus and an associated interactive video conferencing display method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, only telephony service is provided in the public switched telephone network. With highly developed network technologies, it has become a trend to use video calls that provide real-time voices and images to replace conventional telephone calls. Currently, video calls are established based on communications protocols such as SIP or H.323. A video channel and an audio channel are built between participants in a video call. The images captured by the camera of each participant are exchanged through the video channel, and the acoustics signal captured by the microphone of each participant is exchanged through the audio channel.
In a video conference, it is convenient for a user to use slides to clearly explain his concepts or ideas, and the slides can be displayed by a projector or an LCD display via the HDMI interface. However, a lot of bandwidth is needed when the screens are exchanged by different participants in the video conference, and thus there is demand for a video conferencing system to solve the aforementioned issue.